<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Quiet Rebellion by CordeliaOllivander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140240">Our Quiet Rebellion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander'>CordeliaOllivander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Facebook: Draco's Den, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Safehouses, Secret Relationship, War, vulnerable charlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie needed this war to be over, but for now, he would take these precious moments he was given. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>March Madness - Slytherin Style</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Quiet Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My submission for Draco's Den March Madness! My chosen pairing was Draco/Charlie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie paced the floor of the safe house, wondering where in the hell Draco was. He was over two hours late. He shouldn’t have pressured him for this, he knew it was dangerous, but at the time he couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed to see him. He needed to feel his skin and breath him into his very soul. It had been far too long since they’d gotten the chance to meet for any significant amount of time, and Charlie was growing tired of it. He wanted this damn war over.</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye he caught the lock on the door glow a faint gold, and held his breath.</p>
<p>Draco.</p>
<p>Charlie flung himself into his lovers arms the moment the door was shut. “Where the fuck have you been?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I knew you would worry.” Draco breathed in deeply, seeming to need Charlie’s presence just as much. “I got here as fast as I could.”</p>
<p>“You’re thinner than you were before.” Charlie said sadly. He could feel his boyfriend's shoulder blades through his shirt, and he didn’t like it. His skin was paler. His eyes more haunted.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Draco admitted.</p>
<p>“What are they doing to you?” Charlie whispered. He hated this. He hated being terrified that he would never see Draco again. “Draco, you’re hurt every time I see you. And it only gets worse each time.”</p>
<p>“I can handle it.”</p>
<p>Charlie practically glared at Draco’s response. “That’s not the point.”</p>
<p>“The Dark Lord is growing more powerful everyday, and gaining more followers. Out of loyalty or fear, matters not. Soon his army will be strong.”</p>
<p>“That sounds an awful lot like you’ve accepted your current fate.” Charlie breathed.</p>
<p>Draco's throat convulsed as he averted his eyes.</p>
<p>Charlie pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I miss you, Draco.”</p>
<p>Draco’s knees went weak, and Charlie stumbled to catch him. Without asking he helped him to the shabby bed in the corner of the room, then summoned a glass of water and the bag of food he’d brought.</p>
<p>“You’re too good for me.” Draco smiled as the glass was pressed into his hand.</p>
<p>“You need to eat something. I brought what I could, and you can take whatever is left with you. I’m not arguing about it.”</p>
<p>Draco’s eyes lit up with amusement. “If you insist.”</p>
<p>They ate in silence, Charlie feeling instantly relieved that Draco actually ate. Usually they have a little argument about it first, but he held his tongue this time, letting Charlie know that Draco was worse off than he was letting on. When Voldemort was in the mood for punishment, he always chose an example first. That had been Draco more times than Charlie probably knew of.</p>
<p>“Come here.”</p>
<p>Draco’s rough and sleepy voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He noticed that the bag of food and supplies had been moved to the floor and Draco was now leaning against the wall with flat pillows behind him.</p>
<p>Charlie crawled up the length of the bed and straddled his boyfriend, making sure to be as gentle as possible. He had no idea what sort of bruises lie unearth his clothes.</p>
<p>“I miss you, too.” Draco whispered against Charlie’s lips.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. This was too risky, I wasn’t thinking when I asked you to come here.”</p>
<p>Draco kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of him. “Worth it. Every time.”</p>
<p>After this one night who know when they would be able to see each other again. It took everything Charlie had to not worry about if each time was the last time.</p>
<p>“Stop thinking.” Draco gently commanded. “It won't change anything.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help but worry over you, Draco. I can’t shut it off, I don’t know how you can do it.”</p>
<p>“I do it because I have to. Because if anyone looks inside my mind all they will see is you. When it gets to be too much, I will always come to you. You only have to ask and I will walk through the very fires of hell to find you.”</p>
<p>Even with bruises littering his body and his hair a matted mess, Charlie still thought he was the most beautiful person alive. He missed the feel of Draco’s hands on his bare skin. He missed the feel of his plump lips against his. His missed his raspy voice and the way he spoke to Charlie. Every worry in his brain suddenly disappeared, replaced by a need to be as close to him as humanly possible.</p>
<p>Scrambling the last few inches to press his chest against his lovers Charlie sighed at the contact. Their kisses became heated and their touches frantic, hands and lips moving every place they could reach.</p>
<p>“Draco.” Charlie breathed as he began to lift his unbuttoned his shirt.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Draco kissed his was down Charlie’s throat. “Whatever you need.”</p>
<p>Charlie needed this war to be over, but for now, he would take these precious moments he was given. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>